


【卜岳】拉锯战

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 标准骨科预警。有车预警。建议配合【卜岳】兄友弟恭阅读。不过单独看也成。非收养，非离异重组，就是完完全全的亲兄弟。6000+，慢慢读。





	【卜岳】拉锯战

00

「兄弟是用什么做成的？」

「欢笑，陪伴，和永远差一步的感情。兄弟是这些东西做成的[1]。」

01

岳明辉送卜凡上车之前很坚持地要把围巾留给他。「咱妈打的，你围着过去吧。」「那她怎么也不来送送我……」卜凡说着说着声音越来越小，「我这都大二了我，她还生气呐……」

「咱妈要漂亮，她怕自己舍不得儿子在火车站哭呢，那多不漂亮。」岳明辉笑嘻嘻地帮卜凡把围巾掖好，丝毫不顾忌待会儿上了火车暖气充足了马上就得摘。「你从来没出过这么远的门，怎么想的报个外地大学。」「……你又不是不知道。」「行行行我不说了，你快上去吧得关门儿了。」

提示关门的铃声急急促促打响，卜凡叹了口气把岳明辉抱到怀里，犹豫再三还是只把吻落在了额头上，「哥，照顾好咱妈咱爸，等我放假回来……」「……成。」岳明辉不等他说完就推着他的胳膊让他赶紧上去别误了事儿。卜凡上车以后也没走，愣是站在门口的玻璃那里看着月台和岳明辉一起消失才慢慢开始找自己的座位。靠窗的位置能看风景，不过卜凡选择了闭目养神。

他又在离开这个城市，离开他的父母，离开他的哥哥。

岳明辉则是在看着列车在视野的极限消失为一个小点儿以后才后知后觉地缓缓抬起衬衫袖子擦了擦脑门儿，转身离开月台，「嗐，多大孩子了还跟哥哥亲亲抱抱的呢。」没有了围巾的保护，风吹过来弄得他身上发冷，他才想起来刚才为了帮卜凡搬行李方便，把夹克随手扔后备箱里了。

回家看见父亲正在阳台读报纸。「送走了？」「嗯。」「这孩子一点儿都不乖。」看起来是在无情地批评，实际上不过是担忧小儿子。岳明辉早就习惯了父亲别扭的关心，迅速转移了话题，「吃午饭吧，我下午也走了，公司的事情脱不开身。」

说老实话岳明辉的公司最近出了一个大麻烦，麻烦到他要去找自己的铁瓷儿当救兵。但是比起公司和利益，更让他焦心的是卜凡的态度。两年前那次半摊开不摊开的对话之后卜凡对他的态度就奇怪了起来。有时候还是像小孩子黏着哥哥，有时候又能明显看出来他在逃避面对哥哥。岳明辉给父母的解释是我们凡子叛逆期来得有点儿迟啊，但是实际上他自己也头疼得很，不知道该如何解决。

02

好在这次元旦放假卜凡还挺给面子，起码在父母面前就是其乐融融兄友弟恭的样子。唯一的不愉快就是卜凡收拾行李要再次离开的时候妈妈又在唠叨，「小辉走那么远，你也走那么远，爸爸妈妈在家里呆着多孤单啊……」

「我这不是一有点儿什么假就回来嘛，再说了妈，留你和爸爸二人世界不好吗？」卜凡对妈妈一直很尊敬，家里仨大老爷们儿宠一个公主。妈妈眼看说多了又要烦了索性躲回卧室看电视剧去。最后还是岳明辉顶着一头鸟窝从楼梯上冲下来说糟糕糟糕我起晚了凡子你等我开车送你啊。

晚上岳明辉在家门口告别父母以后拎着行李箱上了出租车。他说自己今年有可能过年真没时间回来了，二位大侠可以选择云游四海。爸爸妈妈先是被逗得笑了一阵，然后说那我们就看看有没有出国游的团去个暖和的地方吧。岳明辉赶紧点头，说你们放心去，旅费儿子报销。

火车上岳明辉闲得无聊在那儿算账，计算自己的存款还够支撑多久父母的养老和弟弟的学费。所幸算出来的结果还挺好的，公司的这次困难还不至于彻底击垮他。更何况虽然很微弱但是事情尚有转圜余地，绝不到垂头丧气的时候。

回到他在这个城市一个人的小公寓时岳明辉愣了一会儿，看着书桌上摆着的全家福。他自己手里捧着物理竞赛奖杯，当时还在上初中的卜凡圈着他的脖子笑得很是灿烂。岳明辉后知后觉地想起卜凡留在他额头上的那个吻，抬起手来下意识摸了摸被接触到的皮肤，然后像是给烫着了一样又迅速收了手，垂下眼眸，「又不是小时候了。」

03

接下来的两个月里岳明辉都忙于处理公司的事情，每周像是完成任务一样定时定点和家里打电话。父母定好了旅游行程，在临近年关的时候旁敲侧击岳明辉即使没空也要和弟弟一起过节，大不了让卜凡去他的城市，大学生总归会放寒假吧。岳明辉心里捏着一把汗，心说凡子好像在准备什么作品展，估计比我更忙。

但是事情恶化的速度也很快。订了去卜凡城市车票的那天岳明辉坐在空荡荡的办公室里盯着玻璃柜里面锁着的获奖证书看。还有机会，还有机会，就看年后的变化了。

和卜凡的几次视频聊天气氛都挺平淡，卜凡还是一贯的好像很想和他说话但是又有点儿别扭的样子。直到岳明辉说了自己有可能要去他的城市过年，他的表情才出现了一些松动。「你不是公司忙吗？」「公司再重要能有弟弟重要？」岳明辉挤出一个笑容，「我这儿没什么可忙的啦，但是得出去散散心了。」

卜凡当晚就把定好的酒店信息发给了岳明辉。他寒假宿舍有几位不方便回家的，所以他也不能带着哥哥住宿舍。

岳明辉收到消息以后心里忐忑了一会儿。这是个大床房，他有点吃不准自己在那个城市呆着的几天卜凡是会白天领着他四处转转晚上回宿舍还是要和他一起住酒店。但是如果是要和他一起住的话订大床房干嘛呢？要睡一起吗？他们俩从小就是分房睡，只不过最开始的时候卜凡怕黑，岳明辉都是在他房间陪着他。

岳明辉安慰自己，兴许是年末订不着房呢。但是他没忍住习惯性地查了一下，那个酒店年三十房源充足。

他心里有点异样的感觉。作为成年人，他能分辨出弟弟对自己的爱意既不是迷思也不是什么头脑发热搞错了亲情和爱情的界限，可他却弄不懂自己对这件事情的态度。他对弟弟做不到什么果断而礼貌的拒绝，而真正让岳明辉抓狂的是自己好像并不想拒绝——那我想做什么呢？难道说我对凡子的感觉……也是那种感觉吗？

这几乎成了他的心病。他本来想说算了吧要不然就推脱自己工作太忙了，又抽不出时间一起过节了然后避免两个人单独见面，但是他又觉得一来对自己的弟弟还用这招过于缺德，二来他发现其实自己也很想见卜凡。这从他提前一周就开始整理行李便能看出来。

04

在火车上他给铁瓷儿打了个电话——他和李振洋这几年沟通甚少，只不过在这次大清查中两个人的公司遇到了相似的问题要互相帮忙一起解决所以联络又重新多了起来。交代完工作上的事情以后他像是倾诉一样讲了讲自己和弟弟之间古怪的困局，吐诉了自己的疑惑。他不知道自己这是怎么了，明明应该冷处理，却始终下不去手。

「你栽进去了。」李振洋的声音模模糊糊，电话那头声音很嘈杂，像是火车站。李振洋讨厌一切人多的和气味古怪的地方，不知道他为什么会去火车站。岳明辉听见他好像在跨过电话线骂自己，「我早就该发现了……你可真成啊老岳。」

我栽进去了？我对我弟弟有什么栽不栽进去的一说。而且我是栽进什么去呢？

「我不跟你说了，天杀的飞机票太难抢了，我要坐十四个小时的火车才能见到我亲爱的小弟。十四个小时啊！」李振洋听起来已经被春运大军逼疯了，「全世界最困难最危险的职业，哥哥。」

岳明辉随便调侃两句以后笑着挂断了电话。他的城市和卜凡的城市离得倒是不远，刚才谈生意的时候时间过得飞快，眼看还有二十分钟就要下车了。我和凡子两个月没见面了，也不知道他有没有再长高点儿？岳明辉被自己的想法逗笑了。他的好弟弟长得太高了，甚至于站在一起会衬得他这个已经很高挑的哥哥有点儿娇小。

一出站岳明辉就看见卜凡站在最靠近栏杆的地方等他。他先是很顺手地接过岳明辉的行李箱，然后把当初岳明辉寄在他脖子上的围巾物归原主。年三十的街上没什么人了，好在公交不停运，两个人就一起坐着公交车去酒店。上楼扔完行李又去找个小饭馆打包了年夜饭，等全部收拾停当了天也黑了。哥俩围着酒店小得不能再小的桌子吃饭，聊聊近况倒是也挺气氛融洽。

吃过饭以后岳明辉的公司会计打电话来说事情，卜凡就先进浴室洗澡。等他出来了岳明辉电话也打完了，看起来心情不太好。卜凡没有问他怎么回事儿，只是跟他说快点洗，春晚要开始了。岳明辉出来以后发现开场曲已经唱完了，电视里正在演有点儿尴尬的小品。他看见卜凡躲在一旁的沙发里抱着手机玩游戏，既没有要看电视的意思也没有要聊天的意思。

05

酒店的电视信号不太好，前半场还能坚持，后半场连看个武术节目都断断续续。岳明辉烦心公司的事情，眼看卜凡忙着打游戏就索性把电视关了戴着降噪耳机看文件。过了一会儿眼前一黑，卜凡把房间灯关了。

「……凡子？」岳明辉把耳机摘下来。「你没睡啊，我还以为你睡了。你把电视关了。」「嗐，你也不看。没睡呢，我这儿看东西。」岳明辉抖抖手里的纸，发出哗啦啦的脆响。但是卜凡也没有重新把灯打开。过了一会儿岳明辉感觉手里重量一轻，竟然是卜凡把他捏着的文件抽走了。

他下意识抬起头。黑暗的环境里什么都看不到，只能模模糊糊感觉到有个人在自己前面。岳明辉张口想问卜凡怎么了，却被人揽着后颈吻住，甚至于因为刚才张着嘴的缘故，被对方的舌头长驱直入地纠缠。卜凡小心地把手垫在他后脑勺儿上不由分说地慢慢压着他躺下，岳明辉沾到枕头的那一刻感觉他们俩其实都松了口气。

他伸手去推卜凡的肩膀，「唔凡子……哥哥喘不上气了……」「不。」卜凡没有离远，仍是一下一下地在他唇角啄吻，「你话不是说得挺好，你只是拒绝我。」他一路细细密密地亲着亲到了岳明辉的耳边，「哥，你告诉我，你究竟在逃避什么？你早就懂我意思了，我高三那年你就懂了。」

他的声音在岳明辉耳边炸开，「你说哥哥永远爱你。你说你永远爱我。」

「我那是！我那是兄长的爱！」岳明辉急切地挣扎着想从卜凡的拥抱里逃脱出来。他能感觉到卜凡的另一只手已经在朝更隐秘的地方进发。冰凉的指尖在皮肤上划过惹得他一阵颤栗。「不行，凡子你真的听我讲……」他伸手握着卜凡的手腕，两个人都在暗中使劲儿，无声地角力。最后还是岳明辉败下阵来，被卜凡动作利落地摸进裤裆里。

「哥哥，你硬了。」他的弟弟在帮他做手活儿。岳明辉有点羞耻地想把脸遮住，却感觉到卜凡先他一步吻在他的眼皮上，「房间里很黑，不用闭眼。」「你不明白……」岳明辉舒服得想叫，却又实在开不了口，只能用耳朵去蹭枕头想让自己冷静冷静。

06

卜凡趁他不注意把他的底裤扒了，又伸手去脱他的衬衫。岳明辉有些自暴自弃地抬高手臂让他把这最后一件脱下去扔在地上发出闷闷一声。火热的肉体贴在一起时他才终于有些实际感，然而这把火没有让他的脑子重新高速运转，反而把他的理智烧成了浆糊。

直到卜凡中途从床头柜飞速地抓了什么过来，然后打着旋儿往他后面抹的时候岳明辉才像被惊着了一样蜷起腿来。「卜凡！你疯了卜凡！」他急得开始喊弟弟的本名。「哥哥，我没疯。」他的好弟弟在尝试着把指尖戳进那个紧窄的入口。岳明辉一时发狠咬在卜凡肩膀上，立即就尝到了血腥味儿。然而卜凡丝毫不为所动，甚至于变本加厉。他已经把食指完全探进去，又在不是很深的地方找到了那个凸起。岳明辉当即就软着腰在他怀里化成了一滩水。

「不行……呜真不行……凡子，凡子你听哥哥说。」「哥你说。」卜凡嘴上答应，但是手里的动作也没有停。「你说吧哥哥，我听着。」「我们是亲兄弟……」岳明辉几乎是在哀求他了，「凡子你想一想，我们这样算什么事儿……」

算什么事儿。卜凡心里想，我多年以来隐秘的爱恋，沉默的守护，无声的凝视，最后就变成了一件放不上台面的「事儿」。他圈住岳明辉，高昂的性器在哥哥的腹部扫出一道蜿蜒的水痕。卜凡突然在想如果岳明辉是个女孩子也很好，自己的姐姐，两个人还能有下一代，亲上加亲。岳明辉的书桌上压在霍金的《大设计》底下的是加西亚•马尔克斯的《百年孤独》，里面就提到了亲姐弟所诞下的孩子，长着猪尾巴。

岳明辉在他怀里发抖。这个被老师拎出去叫家长不会发抖的人，给人堵在巷子里勒索不会发抖的人，看见公司的破产申请书不会发抖的人，唯一的弱点竟然是自己的亲生弟弟。卜凡低头亲了亲他的眼睛，「哥哥……哥哥……岳明辉……」

兄弟是用什么做成的？

欢笑，陪伴，和永远差一步的感情。兄弟是这些东西做成的。

这是卜凡和岳明辉之间的拉锯战，从幼年拿着小人儿兵扮司令开始一路打到现在。岳明辉连连后退，卜凡步步紧逼。但是岳明辉一步一步往后走，最后发现两个人双双落进了命运女神挖的深坑——那是一个巨大的陷阱。

07

被完全进入的时候岳明辉到底还是哭了。一半是疼得一半是羞得。但是紧接着他开始意外地冷静下来，甚至于尽力维持好语调的平稳，问卜凡肩膀疼不疼。「不疼。」卜凡舔他的耳朵，「你问了我就不疼了。」

他觉得既然事情发生了，那与其懦弱地逃避还不如勇敢地面对，与其无力地推拒还不如放松地享受。岳明辉又开始问自己那个老问题，我对凡子究竟是什么感觉？他再一次想起自己一次次的逃避，那真的是出于对凡子的拒绝吗？还是说我是在提醒自己，用距离的隔阂来防止自己做出什么自己难以自控的事情呢？

「哥，你恨我吗？」「恨什么恨，我是你哥。」岳明辉闭着眼，颇有些自暴自弃地紧紧搂着卜凡的脖子以避免自己被颠出去。他们俩现在换了个姿势，卜凡还很贴心地给他披了件衬衫免得他后背着凉。「那你爱我吗？」「我……」岳明辉说了一半卡住了。他本来想说「哥哥当然爱你」，但是他现在觉得自己应该更谨慎一点给出答案。

完事以后两个人气喘吁吁地并肩躺在床上，摩挲着对方脊骨进行事后的温存。卜凡维持了一天的稳重终于开始出现裂痕，他开始像个小孩子一样在自己的哥哥面前不知所措——或许是岳明辉的沉默吓到了他。「哥，那什么……我们现在怎么办？」「什么怎么办？」「我是说咱俩这个情况……总得有个解决办法吧？」

「什么办法？我能有什么办法？」岳明辉几乎是咬牙切齿，「你生来就是我弟弟，我这辈子甩不脱你了。」

突然间床头灯被点亮了，卜凡冷冷地看着他，掰着他的脸逼他和自己对视。「岳明辉，你看着我。」他一字一顿，「亲兄弟又如何？你要是真想甩脱我你管我是不是你亲弟弟呢？」

岳明辉被他几乎是强词夺理的问话难住了。卜凡说得很不讲道理，但是又仿佛是这么个意思。他被暖黄色的光包围着不知所措，脸颊上的潮红甚至都还没褪去。而他的弟弟看着他，逼着他去继续思考，对他进行温和而不容拒绝的审判。

08

岳明辉看着卜凡的时候卜凡也在看着岳明辉。岳明辉内心煎熬的时候，卜凡也没好到哪儿去。他的哥哥像是一个误入迷途的意向，透过迷惑而悲戚的雾气看向他。卜凡觉得哥哥的双眼里也写满了审判诗，一字一句都在质问他，怎么会这样。

「我做到了吗哥哥？我考了多少分？」

曾有一次岳明辉许诺卜凡只要考到满分就背着父母带他翘课去游乐园再玩个爽。卜凡考了一百分，但是满分是一百二。他战战兢兢地去问哥哥要礼物。岳明辉带他去游乐园玩了一整天，但是最后和他说，在哥哥心里还有一场考试，等你在这场考试拿了满分，哥哥再实现你一个愿望。

很久以后卜凡才意识到对于当时已经升上初中的哥哥而言，试卷满分不是一百分是很正常的事情。自己的谎言太拙劣了。

卜凡凑过去亲吻岳明辉正在发抖的睫毛，「哥哥，我做到了吗？」

这场考试的试题叫做坦诚。岳明辉闭着眼睛思索良久，感觉到卜凡湿漉漉的吻一直没有离开。他最终给出了和两年前一模一样的回答，「凡子……」他的声音有些颤抖，「哥哥永远爱你。」

他的兄弟伸出手紧紧拥抱住他，因为他知道这一次岳明辉的回答里毫无安抚和息事宁人的意思，他是真心在做一个陈述。漫长的拉锯战终于结束了，他们抬起手，发现握在手心里的不是长锯，而是一根红线——像是一开始注定的那样，血脉相连。

【终】

终于还是把这篇骨科搞完了。要骂骂我一个，祸不及家人。

[注1]原bot结果为「天空，子弹，和所有失恋的爱情。兄弟是这些东西做成的。」此处只是借用了格式。


End file.
